


Conversations with a Civilian

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e10 Before the Dawn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: Tim meets an interesting civilian on the way back from the mission.





	Conversations with a Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies attacked me. I needed more Stephanie Brown after that Before the Dawn. And Steph/Tim interaction.

“So,” the blonde girl said, leaning towards Tim with a smile. “You’re Robin, right?”

“Right,” he said, hand automatically going to adjust his sunglasses. “You’re…”

“Steph. Stephanie Brown.”

“Nice to meet you,” he said.

“Right back at you,” Steph said, flashing a smile. “So, who _were_ those aliens?”

“I’m,” Tim stuttered, unsure of himself. “I’m-I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to be talking about that with civilians…”

Steph rolled her eyes. “Of course not.” She sighed dramatically, letting her head fall against the back of the seat of the bio-ship. “So, are you Robin number two or number three?”

Tim spluttered. “Number three? What do you mean—”

“Okay, if you’re going to try to convince me that you’re the original Robin, and have magically not aged at all in ten years, I am going to go talk to the speedster,” the blonde said, giving him a look that proclaimed just how un-impressed she was.

“Third,” he muttered, feeling silly. She was a _civilian_ for crying out loud.

“There, wasn’t that easy?” Steph said, smiling. “So, where are we going?”

“We’ll be stopping in DC,” he said. “The Hall of Justice. After that, the League will take you back home—Star City, right?”

Steph snorted. “Nah, that was just on my way. I’m from Gotham.”

“Why were you in California then?” Tim asked, suspecting that he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Eh, running away from home. They nabbed me at the bus station,” Steph complained, making a face. She sighed. “I suppose you guys will take me back to Mom though.”

“Um…” Tim wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“Ah well,” Steph sighed. “Wonder if Mom noticed I was gone?”

“What about your dad?” He asked.

“Oh, he noticed for sure,” Steph said with a wince. “Eh, maybe Paula will let me hide out with her for a bit.”

“Paula?”

“Paula Crock, my neighbor,” Steph said with a shrug. “Her daughter was my babysitter. I still go there on Dad’s bad days. Hope she hasn’t been worrying…”

  



End file.
